Neon Lights
by lightcycle
Summary: A lonely night in the city... with lights so brightly shining on each other. LxC Yaoi EDITED


As if it isn't enough

**Neon Lights**  
Leon x Cloud  
N-17  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything involved in it.  
AN: Some of my earlier works, back when I still wrote things in the first person. It isn't terrible, but it isn't my best either. It's pretty much pointless word porn. Edited on 8/19/08.

As if it isn't enough.

My fist hit the wall, and my knees collapsed as reckless sobs wracked my body. My forehead gently scraped the brick before me. I couldn't care less if the world was staring at me. I couldn't care less if everyone saw my pain. It's about fucking time someone noticed anyway.

Rain was falling in obese drops above me. Neon electric lights were flickering from the water, and a few even waned. The city was still very brightly lit though, no doubt. It was a city after all. It would probably stay alight forever.

I pulled myself under a ledge to escape some of the rain. It was cold. It was always cold here. Not that I planned on coming out in the rain either. I didn't figure on being unceremoniously dumped from the gummi ship promising my return to Hollow Bastion to help my friends. At least I thought they were still my friends…

Here I was doomed to death though. I had no proper shelter, no warm clothing, no munny. I'd probably die of hypothermia. Yes, that was it. How wonderful. No pleasant people would be here to help me out either, not like in the suburbs. In the city, no one cared about anyone else. Everyone was so selfish. Their problems are the only ones that matter to them … Who cares if there's some blonde kid dying on the street from hypothermia? It's not my business, they say.

I let out a shaky moan. I was losing energy, and my fingers were numb. I curled into a tighter position and let my fingers grasp my unclad arms. They felt as if they would be permanently scarred with goose bumps. I closed my eyes.

Next thing I knew, I was roughly pushed against the wall, three feet above the ground, held up by my collar. I gasped a frigid breath. "Cloud Strife, what the hell is wrong with you? Have you lost your mind or are you just that stupid?"

I opened my eyes, my eyelashes sticking together. I looked at the insulting figure. White light from the city lights surrounded his figure. He looked almost angelic. I coughed, and then shuddered. He put me back on solid ground. I swayed…

And then I fell forward, my lips covering the other man's with a silent thanks lacking formality.

Then there was darkness.

I woke up on a couch that I did not know, without knowing how I go there. I was dressed differently though, in only my boxers. I had a large afghan blanket over my waist and had an overly large leather jacket around my shoulders.

I examined it. It was black and … warm. It almost felt as though the person who previously wore it never left it. It also had some red thing on the back… a lion… a lion… Leon…Leon!

I snuggled into it deeper, seeking any shape of comfort I could find from it. As soon as I did so, I heard a brief chuckle. I lazily let a sapphire eye move up to look towards the sound. I barely even moved from my jacket-molesting. It was probably some jerk wanting to rape me or something, but at this moment I could honestly care less. I was one step closer to finding…

"Leon!" I jumped up and grabbed him around the neck, hugging him giddily. He grasped my waist and lowered his head to lean it on my shoulder. I moaned and embraced him tighter. "I thought you were gone… I thought you left me forever…"

He tensed. He pulled back, arms still around my waist, but enough to look me in the eyes. "Leave you? I left many. They suffered the same." I bit my lower lip. "Yes… but…." I lowered my eyes, downhearted. He grabbed my chin. "But what?" "But… I missed you more." He cocked his head. "Really." I nodded my head. "I missed you more than everyone else."

I looked up at him, afraid to see the rejection he forced upon everyone. I saw it briefly, but then it warmed. It was odd looking upon his face, for it was a rusty emotion. He was not used feeling it, and his face wasn't used to expressing it. I almost laughed and spoiled it all.

"Cloud? Do you want to know something?" I viciously nodded my head against his shoulder. "I hated leaving you the most." I looked up at him, and pushed my lips against his. I didn't see his surprise. He grabbed the back of my neck, and moved his body closer to mine, afraid I might slip away. He backed us up slowly, against the wall, the window to the right flashing pink and orange lights, illuminating our figures in a fluorescent glow. He opened my mouth with his and slipped his tongue inside. I tenderly pushed my own against his. It was obvious now that he had been hiding this passion for a very long time.

It was an unrealistic reality here in this spot, straight out of my fairy tale thoughts. Nothing on earth could compare, yet as I laced my fingers into his chocolate tresses, I realized how I was not dreaming, not going to awake to another lonely night.

As his kisses moved to my neck, one of my hands went to his waist, my fingers twining in his belt loops. I gasped when his tongue slipped out to tease my collarbone. I panted his name and my head slipped back. One of his iniquitous hands traced my abdomen and I let a moan leave my throat. A green light flashed as I fought back with a violation of personal space, my hand cupping his need. A husky groan left his throat.

He moved me from the wall to the bed, my knees betraying me at the edge. He stood above me, my lustful eyes meeting his emerald ones, a fiery passion burning in them. He undid his belts and pant buttons as he lowered himself onto me, lifting my shirt as he did so. I lifted his tee from his toned form, marveling in the sight of him. I snaked a hand around his neck, bringing him to another lip lock. He parted from it gently, out of breath. He moved a hand down my chest, his mouth swiftly following.

My back arched as the lights changed from blue to red and back again, illuminating the whole experience. I saw every kiss, every tender touch in a new color, making it far more erotic than ever intended. Every move on my lithe form had me writhing, every new nip had me seeing stars. Sweat was glistening like raindrops on my skin, my hair plastering my face. Leon came back up to me, hovering over me, asking a silent question. I nodded in assurance.

He grabbed the salve on the side table and handed it to me. I shyly looked up at him from beneath my lashes. I pulled him to a deep kiss, while coating his now nakedness with it. His eyes snapped open at the contact and I swallowed his moan with the kiss. I played with him, teased him, and he desperately held onto his self control, breaking the kiss and pinning my hands above my head.

His free hand slipped down the only remaining cloth on my body and stretched me. I cried out, not being able to touch my beau, not able to properly express myself, red light framing him, almost my feeling. My breath was coming out in labored gasps, my muscles tense, ready. His warm breath tickled the hairs near my ear. "Relax…" was his only word, but it still made my body react, my mind swoon. We were swathed in yellow light.

Then we were one, the lights outside flickering briefly. He thrust violently into me, though he winced upon hearing my cry. He did not shower my temple with kisses, muttered no form of apology, just waited. As my barely audible whimper hit his ears though, he began again. My mouth opened with unspoken words, his grunts and my moans the only sound to be heard.

My own hands were twitching to please myself, to echo Leon's pleasure. But he held fast, his pace quickening, one hand moving lower. I cried out, forcing my hands free, pulling at brown strands, groping at white flesh, mouth captured in fury unknown to normal people. Pure white light flashed outside, bathing us in pure intensity. Then my body arched forcibly and with a strong needy groan, I felt heat within me. As this happened, I came as well, coating our stomachs.

Then there was blackness. There were no lights at all now, the storm raging outside finally ending all electricity. His lips met mine again in luscious kiss, ending with a subtle one to his forehead. His hair was miffed, mine no better. He weaved his arms around my waist, his head on my chest, our breathing melding together. Our eyelids slowly closed, the loneliness of the city haunting us no longer.


End file.
